Bounded Naruto Fanfic
by ChaosSyndrome
Summary: STORY MOVED ON WATTPAD :Summary: Slenderman in Naruto the world. He was tired of all the endless cycle of killings, wishing that something could break that cycle. Little did he know a certain snake is about to change all that. A/N:.
1. Chapter 1

A man with a thin and slender figure and is abnormally tall with long arms and blank face wearing a black suit and has tentacle-like appendages protruding from his back was trekking along the forest's edge.

That man is known as Slender Man rumored to be a fairy that protects the forest and guide travelers with good intentions along the way Or to be rumored as the devil that defies God and has been punished to be a servant to the forest.

No one knows the origins of that man many were just beliefs others were just folklore and others were just a mere children story tale but none of them were true.

The truth is that he was just an entity a mysterious one with no known origin and no intention in life.

As Slender Man was wandering around he stumbled upon a group of people setting up camp for the night Slender Man always likes the night he can always conceal himself in the dark and embrace the darkness where it's quiet and cold so he blended himself with the forest so he can wait for night time without being seen by others.

As nighttime comes by it's time for him to attack and so he presented himself to the group of campers that were sitting around the fire startled by his appearance they panicked and ran away separately while screaming.

Slender Man counted seven people with four males and three females so he quickly got to work he grew more tentacles from his back now eight in total and teleported quickly to his first victim a woman in her mid-thirties.

The woman that was now running for her life is now in Slender's reach and grabbed her ankle with his tentacle making her fall and now being dragged towards Slender Man.

The woman was pleading for her life and took hold on a nearby root holding it like her life depends on it Slender pulled harder causing the woman to scream in pain her thighs was near to the point of being torn apart.

With one final pull, her thigh gave in and was ripped apart from her body the woman screamed in pain and then stopped the woman died from blood loss.

After that Slender Man went ahead and executed the six remaining campers the three males were together and were forced to jump off a cliff instantly dead in the impact, the second female died from getting slashed by his tentacles splitting her in half.

And finally, the last female camper was cornered between the side of the cliff clutching her hands together praying desperately Slender Man quickly strikes his tentacle in the woman's mouth and out of the back of her head killing her instantly.

Slender Man ripped out his tentacle from the woman's mouth and hides his other tentacles in his back making them originally four again just to say the least instead of being satisfied with his work Slender Man was actually rather disappointed.

Disappointed that no one even puts up a fight they all just ran cowardly fearing for their lives and cowering in fear, to say the least, he wanted a challenge he wants something interesting to happen for once and break the cycle of continuous killings inside the forest.

But Slender knew it was too good to be true so he went back to wandering around the forest letting the animals eat the corpses of his victims because it was part of nature the very reason as to why this forest is filled with life.

* * *

 **[Meanwhile in another realm]**

* * *

A large room filled with strange markings and symbols everywhere lit up with candles bearing blue flames.

A man with pale skin and snake eyes entered in followed by someone with grey hair with glasses "Is it the ritual ready soon Kabuto?" questioned the man with snake eyes.

"Yes Lord Orochimaru soon enough we will be able to summon an entity out from this world" the man known as Kabuto replied.

"Excellent," the man is known as Orochimaru the snake sannin said.

"If the things written in the scrolls by the now extinct Kaguya clan was correct we will be able to summon an entity out from this world and powerful enough to aid me in the destruction of the leaf" Orochimaru schemed.

"Bring in the sacrifices" He ordered then Kabuto came back with three people with red hair "The Uzumaki clan perfect for an offering because of their large supply of chakra"

"You may want to retreat from a safe distance Kabuto you don't want to be part of the offering as well do you now?" Orochimaru said "Of course not lord Orochimaru" Kabuto replied has he retreated from a safe distance.

"Oh and Kabuto, do bring me back to life if all else fails or else I might just take yours," Orochimaru said "As you wish Lord Orochimaru" Kabuto replied while bowing.

Orochimaru smirked at him and turned his gaze towards the middle of the circle with three Uzumaki clan members surrounding the center then he performed the necessary hand seals and slammed his hand on the center of the circle causing to three Uzumaki screaming in agony as their chakra was being ripped apart of their bodies.

Needed to tear a hole in time of space Orochimaru use this chakra and focused in tearing a hole in time and space he was struggling to withstand the sheer amount of force it was creating his body was struggling to stand up even Kabuto was pinned on the wall unable to move due to the sheer amount of force coming from the center of the room.

A small black sphere was forming in the middle of the room 'First step complete the portal is now open I must now summon it' Orochimaru thought quickly and quickly performed the hand seals for the summoning jutsu and slam his palm on the floor shouting " I SUMMON THEE ENTITY!".

* * *

 **[Back to the forest]**

* * *

As Slender Man was just about to leave the scene and return to slumber a black sphere appeared in front of him.

He stares at it with curiosity until he heard someone shouting "I SUMMON THEE ENTITY!"

After that the black sphere suddenly became like a black hole sucking everything in Slender Man was now skidding across the floor heading towards the sphere he tries to fight it by holding on to nearby trees and boulders with his tentacles it was not working so he grew more tentacles now has 16 tentacles in total holding to nearby objects.

But soon the objects that the tentacles were holding on to gave in causing Slender Man to be launched towards the black sphere.

* * *

 **[At Orochimaru's lair]**

* * *

As soon as Orochimaru said those words the sheer amount of force increased now pinning him to the ground struggling to get up the sphere grew twice as large and keeps on growing until finally something black came through and the sphere disappeared in an explosion of smoke and dust that threw Orochimaru at the back of the room.

He struggled to get up and Kabuto was now on the floor almost unconscious and panting heavily Orochimaru got up and narrowed his eyes at the center of the room but can't see anything because of the smoke and dust blocking his view.

As the smoke was settling down he can barely see the center but saw a blurry dark figure on the floor with something on its back he smirked at this 'It worked'.

The cloud of smoke was now settling down Kabuto struggled to lift his head up the ground but successfully able to do so and glanced towards the center of the room and saw something that shocked him and sends shivers down his spine 'what is that?! What is happening to me why can't I move?!' His body was now paralyzed in fear.

Orochimaru took notice of this and glanced at the center of the room where he saw something black with tentacles protruding from its back with white skin as he began to inspect it furthermore he took a glance at its head that quickly paralyzed him with fear.

'His head shows no features at all!? How can that be? What is this creature?' Orochimaru thought while stepping backward slightly and saw it moved and starting to get up.

'No I must stop myself from running away just like what I did with the shinigami I must conquer this fear' He thought and cautiously walked towards the creature before him.

* * *

 **~~*O*~~**

* * *

 **A/N** : Poor Grammar my early development.

"A Response is a need for one to improve" Quote By Me.


	2. Story Move

Hello, dear readers of this fanfiction, I'm here to inform you that this fanfiction has been moved on Wattpad.

It was originally posted on Wattpad since writing fanfiction there was easier and less complicated no offense, My username is **ChaosCrimtine** and I'm very sorry that you might have thought that I discontinued this fanfiction, I only posted the story here so that people will have a better chance of finding but due to my mind being able to forget things frequently I have completely forgotten about it.

I apologize once again for the wait you can head over to my Wattpad account via username mention earlier **ChaosCrimtine** or search the story title, in general, I'm happy to inform that the Wattpad Bounded has over 10 Chapters unlike the Fanfiction Bounded anyways sorry yet again and I hope you enjoy the story so far in Wattpad.

Thank you for islumaju because it was you that reminded me that I posted this fanfiction.


End file.
